youreontotaldramaislandcharliebrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Justin
Profile From the moment Justin was born, he was a vision of loveliness. He was a test tube baby and his mother paid handsomely for that test tube. Justin has always been a looker. As a child, old ladies lined up to pinch those magnificent cheeks. This led to him becoming a successful child model and he hasn't stopped working since. His fifth grade teacher had to send him to the principal's office just so the rest of the class could get some work done. His only crime was looking so darn good. Justin's bone structure is currently being studied by the Italian branch of the Center for the Analysis of Breathtaking Features. He's a straight-A student, but there is a doubt to whether he earned a single one of those grades. Truly, Justin is more than a pretty face. He also has washboard abs. No, seriously, Justin is a good guy and volunteers at a retirement home. Those old ladies still try to pinch his cheeks. People just feel compelled to give Justin stuff for free so he doesn't have to work for a living like other mortals. For this reason, Justin will donate his winnings to his favourite charity, the Unattractive Looking People Wish Foundation. No one knows why he auditioned for Total Drama Island and no one really cares...they are just soooo glad he did.﻿ 'You're on Total Drama Island, Charlie Brown' On the first day, Justin was placed on the Screaming Gophers. He managed to help his team win the first challenge by carrying his cate back to camp and helping to assemble the hot tub without and quarrels whatsoever. Later that night, he enjoyed the hot tub party his team had won. At one point of the challenge, some of his teammates mocked Charlie Brown for being so slow and little. He did not take part of the mocking, but only because he was too busy admiring himself in the mirror. During the awake-a-thon, Justin performed commendably well, but in the end, his team lost the challenge. Justin, along with most of his team, voted off Noah. Beforethe Phobia Factor Challenge, Justin admitted that his fear was being ugly since he had gotten around most of his life relying solely on his looks. During the challenge, Chris and Chef gave Justin a realistic mask of himself that was very deranged and had horrific looking skin on it. To add to the ugliness, Chef applied some make-up to it in order for it to look lke Justin had zits on his face. In the end, Justin could not wear his ugly mask the full three hours and ripped it of with ten seconds to go. The Killer Bass went on to win the challenge when Charlie Brown faced his fear and tripled his team's current points. Justin was voted off that night for not being able to face his fears. Justin has not appeared since. Status Team - Screaming Gophers Friends - Katie; Sadie Enemies - Unknown Relationship- None Place - 21st Category:Characters Category:Contestants